


Random Drabble: One Out Of Ten?

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Random & Short, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: "Are you in love?"
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Serena/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 8





	Random Drabble: One Out Of Ten?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Out Of Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709594) by starchild1550. 



> I own nothing except this random idea.

“Serena?”

A startled yelp came from Serena while she tried to straighten herself up. Unlike her tomboy friend, Gloria, she wanted to spend a little extra time making herself appear decent after a battle. That question came from Tsuyu, who had come in to see her.

“Oh, hi, Miss Asui,” the blonde began. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Tsuyu began. “I just noted that you like Miss Schildemilia a lot.”

Serena let herself flush pink in response.

“Well, we did start as pen pals, but then became good friends once we met in person,” she explained. “I guess you could say that since we bounced off one another so much.”

Tsuyu placed an index finger to her chin as if to think about what to say next.

“Are you in love?” she asked her.

Serena’s blush went red after hearing that question.

“Well, uh, maybe I am?” the blonde asked back. “I was in a relationship with someone else before we grew closer, so I’m not too sure.”

“Someone once said that one in every ten people is gay,” Tsuyu noted. “That may not be entirely accurate since I learned that there is a multiverse out there.”

“Yeah, t-that would be true,” the human agreed nervously.

She wouldn’t deny that she came from another world.

After Tsuyu left, she began thinking back on other same-gender couples she saw in this world. Shoto and Izuku, Katsuki and Eijiro, and Momo and Kyoka were among the pairs she witnessed. Even Tsuyu and Ochaco fit the bill in regards to their relationship.

For one brief moment, Serena questioned if it was the other way around.


End file.
